


The White Wolf Jumped Over the Moon

by dhwty_writes



Series: Geraskier One-Shots [10]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Jaskier | Dandelion Has ADHD, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhwty_writes/pseuds/dhwty_writes
Summary: Geralt is woken up by Jaskier, who is singing. He helps him finish his song.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931821
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	The White Wolf Jumped Over the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahh_fuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahh_fuck/gifts).



> ahh-fxck asked: "Hey diddle diddle, the cat and the fiddle, the White Wolf jumped over the moon..." or, Jaskier is singing nonsense again and Geralt is Tired. Hope inspiration finds you and your brain gets un stuck!
> 
> This was a fun little prompt! Can be read as part of OWBABH or as a standalone :)

Geralt woke to the sound of music. That was, in and of itself, nothing too unusual when travelling with a bard, especially not when the bard was Jaskier. 

"Hey Diddle, Diddle! The witch and the fiddle," Jaskier sang at the top of his lungs, "the White Wolf jumped over the moon." 

It wasn't bad. Jaskier had a nice voice. Geralt knew that. Jaskier knew that. He was very vocal about it. He wasn't complaining. Usually. 

Geralt's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright. The sun hadn't even risen yet. "What the fuck..." he growled.

"Geralt!" the music stopped with a dissonant twang of the lute strings. "You're awake!"

"You're singing," he accused him.

"I am!" he answered far too cheerily. Geralt's eyes adjusted to the relative darkness and he could see Jaskier clambering to his feet, to come walk over to him. "Wait until you've heard the end," he said and sat down next to him. 

Without any other preamble, he began playing again: 

" _Hey Diddle, Diddle!_

_The witch and the fiddle,_

_The White Wolf jumped over the moon;_

_The little cub laughed_

_To see such fun,_

_And the bard ran away with them, too._ "

He finished his rewrite of the song and beamed at him. "What do you think?" After a short pause he added. "Come on, Geralt, you need to work with me here, I can't see a thing!"

"That's because it's the middle of the fucking night."

"First of all, untrue. I can see the moon and you taught me how to guess the hour. So, sunrise's barely two hours away. Second of all, rude! And third of all, I need a review, or I shall surely perish. You _know_ all of that."

Geralt smirked to himself. Yes, he did. "Didn't rhyme."

Jaskier heaved a heavy sigh. "I _know_. But, _honestly_ , what _does_ rhyme with moon? Loon? Noon? Those are all shite, Geralt!"

"Hmm," he agreed, thinking about a satisfying solution. He knew there wouldn't be any peace before they found one. "How about you swap the witch and the bard?" he proposed. "Makes more sense anyways."

"Oh, that's brilliant!" he exclaimed and promptly began singing again:

" _Hey Diddle, Diddle!_

_The bard and the fiddle,_

_The White Wolf jumped over the moon;_

_The little cub laughed_

_To see such fun,_

_And the witch'll run away with them soon._ "

"Better," Geralt decreed, oddly proud of himself.

Jaskier hummed thoughtfully. "I'm still trying to figure out how to fit loon in there."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "You know Yennefer will have your balls for it, right?"

"Only if you're a snitch."

He laughed louder at that. After a moment of silence, his restraint shattered and he pulled the bard against his side. "Any chance you'll go back to sleep?"

Jaskier scrunched up his face, tapping out a vicious rhythm with his foot. "Can't. Too many thoughts. Sleep's too boring."

Geralt couldn't help but smile. "I know," he whispered against his hair. "How about I get a fire started and we start packing up? We can leave before dawn, if you want, then you can walk." The walking helped, most of the times. 

"Oh, you're a treasure, Geralt," Jaskier said and lunged to his feet, but not before pressing a kiss to Geralt's cheek. It made his skin tingle.

"Hmm," he answered, smiling, and got up as well. 'I love you,' he thought. Not that he'd ever tell him.


End file.
